Saison 1 de Doctor Who
La saison 1 de Doctor Who a été diffusée du 23 Novembre 1963 au 12 Septembre 1964 sur BBC One. Elle mettait en scène le Premier Docteur (joué par William Hartnell), sa petite-fille Susan Foreman (Carole Ann Ford) et les deux premiers compagnons Ian Chesterton (William Russell) et Barbara Wright (Jaqueline Hill). Elle a été produite par Verity Lambert et David Whitaker en était l'éditeur de script. La troisième histoire de cette saison, The Edge of Destruction, a été diffusée sur France 4 le dimanche 20 mai 2012 lors de la Nuit Doctor Who[http://www.gallifrance.net/television/dossiers/la-nuit-doctor-who-sur-france-4/ La Nuit Doctor Who] sur gallifrance.net consulté le 27/06/2018. Il s'agit l'une des rares histoires de la série classique avoir été diffusée en France et la seule de cette saison. Présentation La saison était composée de 8 histoires ou arcs faisant de 2 à 7 parties, donnant un total de 42 épisodes d'environ 25 minutes. De plus, un pilote présentant certaines différences avec la partie 1 de la première histoire fut tourné, mais pas diffusé. C'est dans cette saison qu'ont été introduit plusieurs concepts clés de la série , tels que l'impossibilité de modifier certains évènements historiques (points fixes) et l'interdiction d'interférer avec les évènements, mais aussi des ennemis connus comme les Daleks. Du fait de l'habitude de la BBC d'effacer les bandes des programmes télévisés, deux histoires de cette saison sont considérées comme perdues, que ce soit totalement (dans le cas de Marco Polo) ou partiellement (The Reign of Terror). Cependant, un enregistrement audio de tous les épisodes existe. Histoires Notes * Un pilote fut produit mais la production jugea qu'il valait mieux le refaire plutôt que de le diffuser. Il ne fut montré au public qu'à partir du 26 août 1991, quand il fut diffusé sur BBC2 pour The Lime Grove Story — un programme spécial diffusé pour marquer la fermeture de Lime Grove Studios. * Toutes les parties de chaque histoire possèdent un titre individuel en sous-titre. Certaines histoires ont des titres alternatifs. Distribution Distribution principale *Dr. Who - William Hartnell *Ian Chesterton - William Russell *Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill *Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford Distribution secondaire * Za - Derek Newark * Hur - Alethea Charlton * Vieille mère - Eileen Way * Kal - Jeremy Young * Horg - Howard Lang * Temmosus - Alan Wheatley * Alydon - John Lee * Dyoni - Virginia Wetherell * Ganatus - Philip Bond * Antodus - Marcus Hammond * Kristas - Jonathan Crane * Elyon - Gerald Curtis * Thals - Chris Browning, Katie Cashfield, Vez Delahunt, Kevin Glenny, Ruth Harrison, Lesley Hill, Steve Pokol, Jeanette Rossini, Eric Smith * Marco Polo - Mark Eden * Tegana - Derren Nesbitt * Ping-Cho - Zienia Merton * Kublai Khan - Martin Miller * Chenchu - Jimmy Gardner * Homme à la branche - Leslie Bates * Bandit mongol - Michael Guest * Malik - Charles Wade * Acomat - Philip Voss * Ling-Tau - Paul Carson * Wang-Lo - Gabor Baraker * Kuiju - Tutte Lemkow * Impératrice - Claire Davenport * Vizier - Peter Lawrence * Contremaître de bureau - Basil Tang * Yeng - O. Ikeda * Arbitan - George Coulouris * Voords - Martin Cort, Peter Stenson, Gordon Wales * Altos - Robin Phillips * Sabetha - Katharine Schofield * Voix des Morpho - Heron Carvic * Guerrier - Martin Cort * Darrius - Edmund Warwick * Vasor - Francis De Wolff * Soldats de Glace - Michael Allaby, Alan James, Peter Stenson, Anthony Verner * Tarron - Henley Thomas * Larn - Michael Allaby * Juge aîné - Raf De La Torre * Premier juge - Alan James * Second juge - Peter Stenson * Kala - Fiona Walker * Aydan - Martin Cort * Eyesen - Donald Pickering * Garde - Alan James * Yartek - Stephen Dartnell * Autloc - Keith Pyott * Tlotoxl - John Ringham * Ixta - Ian Cullen * Cameca - Margot Van der Burgh * Première victime - Tom Booth * Capitaine Aztèque - David Anderson * Tonila - Walter Randall * Victime parfaite - Andre Boulay * John - Stephen Dartnell * Carol - Ilona Rodgers * Maitland - Lorne Cossette * Premier Sensorite - Ken Tyllsen * Deuxième Sensorite - Joe Greig * Administrateur de la Cité - Peter Glaze * Quatrième Sensorite - Arthur Newall * Premier Aîné - Eric Francis * Deuxième Aîné - Bartlett Mullins * Sensorites - Anthony Rogers, Gerry Martin * Premier scientifique - Ken Tyllsen * Deuxième scientifique - Joe Greig * Guerrier - Joe Greig * Commandant - John Bailey * Premier humain - Martyn Huntley * Deuxième - Giles Phibbs * Petit garçon - Peter Walker * Rouvray - Laidlaw Dalling * D'Argenson - Neville Smith * Sergent - Robert Hunter * Lieutenant - Ken Lawrence * Soldat - James Hall * Juge - Howard Charlton * Geôlier - Jack Cunningham * Webster - Jeffry Wickham * Contremaître - Dallas Cavell * Paysant - Dennis Cleary * James Stirling - James Cairncross * Jean - Roy Herrick * Jules Renan - Donald Morley * Commerçant - John Barrard * Danielle - Caroline Hunt * Léon Colbert - Edward Brayshaw * Maximilien Robespierre - Keith Anderson * Médecin - Ronald Pickup * Soldat - Terry Bale * Paul Barras - John Law * Napoléon Bonaparte - Tony Wall * Soldat - Patrick Marley Production Création Cette saison (et la série de manière générale) est une création collective. Plusieurs personnes différentes ont contribué aux différents éléments au centre de l'histoire, dont Donald Wilson (qui a apporté l'idée du voyage dans le temps), Sydney Newman (le Premier Docteur et Susan), C. E. Webber (Ian et Barbara, ainsi que le scénario original de la première histoire), Anthony Coburn (le nom de Susan et le fait que le TARDIS ressemble à une cabine de police) et David Whitaker ( le fait que Susan soit la petite-fille du Docteur). Vue d'ensemble Verity Lambert fut choisie par Sydney Newman pour produire la série et Mervyn Pinfield fut désigné producteur associé. Il était notamment chargé de s'occupper des aspects techniques de la production, entre autre les effets spéciaux. À l'origine, la série ne devait pas aller au-delà de quatre épisodes (c'est-à-dire les quatre parties de 100,000 BC). Ceci fut étendu à treize épisodes, mais l'équipe de production avait des scénarios qui s'étendaient soit sur onze parties (100,000 BC et The Mutants) soit sur dix-huit (100,000 BC, The Mutants et Marco Polo). Pour résoudre ce problème, David Whitaker écrivit une histoire en deux parties, Inside the Spaceship. Cette situation n'était pas censée pouvoir se produire car une règle empêchait en principe les éditeurs de script d'écrire des histoires pour les séries sur lesquelles ils éditaient les scripts. En effet, en faisant cela, ils pouvaient tout simplement écrire les histoires eux-mêmes et ainsi priver de nombreux scénaristes d'un travail. Les titres des histoires de cette saison (tout comme ceux des deux saisons suivantes) varient souvent d'une source à l'autre. Ainsi An Unearthly Child était désigné lors de sa première diffusion sous le nom 100,000 BC par l'équipe de production. Mis à part celles qui furent finalement tournées et diffusées, plusieurs histoires furent envisagées pour cette saison, dont: *''The Masters of Luxor'' (a.k.a. The Robots) par Anthony Coburn *''The Hidden Planet'' (a.k.a. Beyond the Sun) par Malcolm Hulke *''The Red Fort'' par Terry Nation *''Farewell Great Macedon'' by Moris Farhi *''The Miniscules'' par C. E. Webber (une idée similaire donnera l'histoire Planet of Giants, diffusé pendant la saison 2) Audiences *Moyenne: 8,1 millions *Max: 10,4 millions *Min: 4,9 millions (An Unearthly Child partie 1, entre autres à cause d'une coupure de courant) Adaptations et sorties vidéos Vidéo Aucune histoire de cette saison n'est sortie en vidéo en France, mais de nombreuses sorties ont été faîtes dans les pays anglophones. VHS *''An Unearthly Child'' (1990/2000) *''The Daleks'' (version en 2 parties) (1989) *''The Daleks Remastérise'' (2001) *''The Edge of Destruction and Dr. Who: The Pilot Episode'' (2000) *''The Keys of Marinus'' (1999) *''The Aztecs'' (1992) *''The Sensorites'' (2002) *''The Reign of Terror'' (2003) (Avec une narration pour faire le lien entre les épisodes manquants. Inclut également les parties 1 et 3 de The Faceless Ones et The Web of Fear partie 1) *''The Hartnell Years'' (1991) (épisode pilote) Voir les articles concernant chaque histoire pour plus de détails. VHS Loose Cannon *''Marco Polo'' (2002) *''The Reign of Terror'' (2000) (parties 4 et 5 uniquement) DVD *The Beginning (2006): ** An Unearthly Child (4 parties) ** The Daleks (7 parties) ** The Edge of Destruction (2 parties) ** Marco Polo (reconstruction) * The Keys of Marinus (7 parties) (2009-2010) * The Aztecs (4 parties) (2002-2003) * The Sensorites (6 parties) (2012) * The Reign of Terror (6 parties dont deux reconstruites en animation) (2013) Streaming et téléchargement légal * Amazon video: An Unearthly Child (UK), The Daleks (UK), The Aztecs (UK, USA) * BritBox (UK): An Unearthly Child, The Daleks, The Edge of Destruction, The Keys of Marinus, The Aztecs, The Sensorites * Google Play: An Unearthly Child * iTunes (UK, USA, France, Australie, Canada, Allemagne): An Unearthly Child, The Daleks, The Aztecs Novélisations Toutes les histoireses ont été adaptées en romans. Ceux-ci sont sortis dans les pays anglophones sous les titres suivants: *''Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child'' *''Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks'' *''Doctor Who – The Edge of Destruction'' *''Doctor Who - Marco Polo'' *''Doctor Who and the Keys of Marinus'' *''Doctor Who - The Aztecs'' *''Doctor Who – The Sensorites'' *''Doctor Who – The Reign of Terror'' Les deux premières adaptations ont été traduites et publiés en France par les Éditions Garancière, sous les titres suivants: *''Docteur Who - Entre en Scène'' (An Unearthly Child) *''Docteur Who - Les Daleks'' (The Daleks) Audiobooks *''Marco Polo'' *''The Reign of Terror'' Film de cinéma *''Dr. Who and the Daleks'' - adaptation de l'histoire The Daleks. Ce film est sorti en France sous le titre Dr Who contre les Daleks[http://gallifreybase.com/w/index.php/France Doctor Who en France] consulté le 27/06/2018. Liens externes * Guide de la BBC sur la saison (lien en anglais) Annotations de:Doctor Who Staffel 1 es:Temporada 1 (DW-C) it:Prima Stagione pt:1ª Temporada (SC) ru:1 сезон (классические серии) cy:Hen Gyfres 1 en:Season 1 Catégorie:Saisons de Doctor Who